


A Weilining Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [66]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, M/M, Meta, Metalbending & Metalbenders, private lessons jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Spoilers for episode 5 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weilining Fanfic

            The Power Dive pit was quiet, and empty, and very, very creepy when Bolin got there.  The sky was clearer, full of stars and other bright space-things, more than you could ever see at night in Republic City, but the moon was only a small sliver, not quite a crescent.  It made everything, well—very creepy, and also a bit scary, neither of which were helped by the tall looming pillars of the pit, cold and cool in the night without heat from the sun.  Bolin made his way into the pit carefully and immediately regretted it, since it made the pillars that much more menacing and no matter how quietly he tried to walk, the metal ground made a light tinging noise with each step he took.

            “Hello?  Wei?  Wing?”  Bolin stayed close to the edge of the pit, not wanting to risk an accident.  “I’m trying to be a bit quieter quieter but Korra told me you were asking after me and then Huan said you were in the Power Disk pit when I interrupted his banana art stuff, soooo, uh, I’m here!  Now.  Hello?”

            One of the alarms went off and Bolin— _jumped_ , right as someone called “There you are!”  Before he’d said anything or even screamed (Definitely before screaming—screaming wasn’t even about to happen.  Not at all.), both Wei and Win ran out from one of the goal nets, metal disks in tow.  “See, I told you Huan would listen to me, Wing.”

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever, I still say going to Avatar Korra was the better idea.”  Wei (presumably Wei) stopped before Bolin and stuck out a hand.  “Hi, totally stoked, sorry we didn’t get to talk with you after dinner, I’m Wei, and Wing and I were hoping you’d be up for a spin of Power Disk.”

            “Well, uh…” Bolin scratched at the back of his neck.  “Actually I’d love to!  Really and totally!  I just, um…”

            “What?”  Wing flipped a disk up into the air and then caught it with the same.  “If you’re worried about being a newbie, don’t worry—Wing and I invented the game.  There’s no one who plays it who we didn’t have to teach!”

            "No no no, I’m very used to being the newbie!"  Bolin gave a half grin that was only somewhat self-conscious.  “Back with the Fire Ferrets we were the… ultimate newbies, until Korra showed up.”

            “So?”  Wei crossed his arms and frowned, and Wing did the same, and it was enough of the same face that it made Bolin really realize that they were twins.  “What’s the matter, then?”

            Bolin sighed.  “I can’t metalbend.  Never have, never been able to.  I mean you weren’t around for Book 1 which was the only other time it’s ever been brought up so I don’t blame you for not knowing, that’s okay!  But uh, yeah.”  He scuffed one foot on the ground and the small tinging noise echoed a bit.

            Wei blinked, looked at Wing, then back to Bolin and grinned and said, “That’s it?  Really?”

            “What?”  Bolin looked between them.  “It?”

            “Well we can teach you, duh,” Wing said, pumping a fist in the air.  “This is Zaofu, we’re the Metal Clan!  If there’s a better place and time to learn metalbending, it probably hasn’t been conceived of by the writers yet.”

            “I.”  Bolin looked from Wei to Wing, Wing to Wei, back and forth over and over.  Wei kept grinning, lopsided, open and earnest, while Wing propped both hands on his hips, the disk still held in one hand.  The dim moonlight and starlight glinted off it in a quick sheen.  “You really mean that?”

            “Of course!”  Wing said, at the same time as Wei said, “No problem!”  They both rolled their eyes at each other, then laughed, and Wei stepped forward with an open hand.  “It’s like Wing said, we’ve had to teach it to everyone else.”

            “So come on,” Wing said, “If you’d like to learn how a _real_ metalbender bends—”

            “—We can give you some… private lessons,” Wei finished.

            Bolin’s mouth dropped open.  He clicked it shut, then—opened it again to say something, then stopped, before finally saying, “That… is a line that I have not heard in a very long time.”

            Wei smirked.  “We have seen _some_ of Book 1, you know.”

            “The good parts,” Wing added.

            Bolin bit his lower lip, licked his teeth, pressed his fingers together, then sighed.  “Okay but just so you both know, the last time I got involved with a pair of twins, it uh, did not go well for me. At all. So please… go gentle?”

            Wei cracked his fingers and rolled his shoulder while Wing flipped the disk back into the air.  “We may have a bet riding on which of us gets to date you depending on how the game goes.  Welcome to Zaofu.”

            Bolin chuckled.  “Oh boy.”


End file.
